


First Impressions

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Birthday Stories [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Thiam, kind of, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: "So you're not only a thief but also a robber?""You know, technically that's the same thing."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Birthday Stories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065623
Comments: 28
Kudos: 63





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> Happy Happy Birthday my friend! 💙  
> I know this year is a little tougher than usual but I still hope you have a great day!

Comes with a [pretty picture](https://li0nh34rt.tumblr.com/post/616804609717157888/first-impressions-li0nh34rt-teen-wolf-tv)! 

Liam yawns and his jaw cracks menacingly but he doesn't care, if it breaks he will at least get out of this boring lecture earlier.

  
Thoughtfully he starts spinning his pen around the fingers of his left hand.

  
If somebody had told him two years ago how boring some history classes at college could be, he wouldn't have believed them. History always has been one of his biggest interests, the one subject in school that was effortless and even before that most birthdays and Christmases he unwrapped thick books about the Ancient Greece, the Dark Ages in Europe or Roman emperors.

  
But somehow, despite all the love he holds for the past, this is the third time he almost falls asleep during this lecture. It's definitely not the subject; “Vikings and the Dannevirke" it sounded fascinating – until Professor Peter Grahame stepped in front of the class. 

  
That guy, no matter how much of a luminary in his field, is talking so dull and tedious it's not even ten minutes into the class that Liam's eyes begin to drop. To prevent that, he has taken to several little pursuits that keep him awake, today he is trying to teach himself how to spin a pen. It's working out not great so far, but that has never stopped Liam from doing things before.   
Testing another move, the pen slingers, out of control and finally slips over the top of his fingers, tumbling through the air before it hits the edge of his desk, falling further. With a dull sound it lands right in the open bag his neighbour had placed there.

  
Liam looks at the guy, he has his head laying down on his forearms only a mop of half long, dark hair visible, clearly asleep.  
_Damn it._

  
Slowly, to not pull the attention of the still monologuing professor onto him, Liam leans forward. He stretches his left arm to reach into the bag and starts patting around for the pen, not an easy task without looking down so he is still unsuccessful when his neighbour lifts his head back up.  
He yawns, rubbing his eyes before he notices Liam, frozen in an awkward position halfway under the desk in his space.  
“Uhm... what are you doing?”

“I... my pen!”, Liam squeaks out, fighting against his blush when dark eyebrows over sceptic grey eyes are raised.

  
“In my bag?”

  
“Yes, you see I was doing this spinning thing and-", he finally gets a hold of the pen, pulling it out triumphantly, “see? I am not lying.”

  
The guy opens his mouth, clearly about to throw back a snarky remark, but right in that moment the bell rings and cuts their discussion short.  
Liam scrambles to fit his block, water bottle and the unlucky pen into his own bag before getting out of his seat and running without another word.

~♤~

Three hours later Liam calmed down enough that he stops groaning in embarrassment when he thinks about the scene. He texted his roommate, Brett the story, simply because Brett has no shame and Liam needed some advice on that front. Brett had left him on read and called instead - only to proceed to laugh at him for a solid minute - then he hangs up again.

  
But even without his friend’s advice Liam eventually got over the fact that a complete stranger who he will never see again now thinks he is a pen-thief and so he actually giggles to himself when he steps off the bus that brought him home.

The things college will make you do...

  
Lost in thought he adjusts his bag pack over one shoulder before starting of towards his apartment.   
It's getting dark quite early these days and so Liam shivers a little (really need to find his winter coat soon), the chill forcing him to walk faster.

  
Then he hears it. Footsteps. Right behind him. _Is someone following me?_

  
Testing his theory Liam slows down a bit, pretending to look at his phone. The steps slow down as well. _Fuck_.

  
Thankfully the house that belongs to his college and where a lot of students live is right around the corner now. Liam speeds up again, quickly rounding the last corner before he stops and waits.  
The steps come nearer and Liam takes a hold of his heavy bag pack. A sudden wave of courage and and anger flows through him. _I will teach you not to follow and scare people!_

  
His stalker rounds the corner and Liam swings the bag, right at his face.  
There's a scream, then a painful groan and then the stranger lands with his ass right on the stone walkway. Only that it is not a stranger.

  
“Oh my God.”

Irritated grey eyes look up at him.  
“Hey, you are the guy who stole my pen! Not only you are a thief but now you want to rob me too?”  
“Excuse me? I already told you that it was _my_ pen. And I don’t steal or mug people in general.”, Liam crosses his arms in front of his chest before he adds, “if someone is a criminal here it's you, Mr. Stalky McStalker!”

“Excuse _me_?”, the guy echoes, “I live in this house.”  
“Fuck, really?”

  
“Yeah, really”, the not-stalker tiredly wipes his hands on his jeans, making movement to get up.  
Hurriedly Liam holds his hand out and to his surprise the other guy takes it, “I am sorry", he says while pulling him up, “I get kind of jumpy in the dark.”

They stand across from each other now and in the dim light of the street lantern Liam sees a small smile on the attractive face in front of him. 

  
“I am Theo, by the way”, the dark haired guy shakes their still connected hands, “living in apartment 5b.”  
“Liam Dunbar, I am in 4a.”

  
“Great!”, Theo exclaims, “and now that we aren’t strangers anymore, you can stop attacking me with your bag pack, right?”  
A small, embarrassed groan leaves Liam's throat but he nods. 

  
“I am sorry, really. Can I... you know, make it up to you?”  
A mischievous smirk appears on Theo's lips so he hurries to add: ”With a coffee! Can I buy you a coffee some time?”  
The smirk turns into a soft smile, “I would like that. Wanna give me your number so we can meet up?”

  
“Sure!”, Liam scrambles before pulling out his pen from the depths of his bag, he rips of a piece of notebook paper and scribbles on his number before holding out the paper for Theo to take.

“Alright, I will call you", Theo does a weird little two finger salute (not that the gesture would make him any less hot, how Liam's brain helpfully supplies), then he turns around and starts walking towards a car, parked in front of their house.

  
Liam smiles after him, not really believing how this catastrophic meeting could end up with them having a coffee date, head shaking he continues his way to the entrance, the door handle already in his hand when Theo calls him back: “Oh, and Liam? It's alright, you can keep the pen.”

His mouth falls open, at a loss of words, Theo’s roaring engine overlays his laughter when he drives of.

  
_Fucking asshole..._


End file.
